


The Funeral

by ikawritesthings



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fake Character Death, Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikawritesthings/pseuds/ikawritesthings
Summary: Techno attends his younger brother's funeral - but things don't go as planned. Neither are they as they seem.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 1047





	The Funeral

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" 

To be fair, the hostility was to be expected, what with Techno's notoriously turbulent relationship with L'Manberg and it's government. Still, the crossbows pointed in his face in such a somber environment was... a bit jarring, to say the least. 

"I was invited," he explained, shrugging his shoulders and hovering a hand on the hilt of his blade, "He was my brother, you know. I feel I have a right to attend his funeral." 

Several pairs of eyes shifted to Tubbo, who rushed over at the commotion that'd occured upon Techno's arrival. The poor kid looked like he hadn't slept in days, and as much as Techno hated Presidents, the surge of pity was basically unavoidable. Brown, unkempt hair, a wrinkled suit, eyebags that could rival his own... the teen looked like a man twice his age. Unsuprising, considering the weight on his shoulders: a whole country, multiple war experiences and now the guilt of a dead best friend. Honestly, if he looked any better than he did, it would seem suspicious. The President sighed, and shrugged, 

"He's telling the truth, I invited him. Lower your weapons, please. I don't want Tommy's funeral to become a battleground." He smiled wearily as Quackity, Fundy and Karl hesitantly brought their crossbows to their sides, whilst Techno folded his arms, "Like he said, they were brothers." 

"... Really?" Fundy asked softly, glancing towards the pink haired man, "Don't look it to me. How come we never heard of it?" 

Techno shrugged, "We don't talk about it. Family's a weird thing. It's also a weakness - I'd always prefer my enemies didn't know who I cared about. Means they're safer when I start fights." 

The explanation seemed to appease the three men, though Quackity still eyed Techno with trepidation. 

"Oh? Got any more secret siblings we should know about then?" He asked, half jokingly. Tubbo laughed, uncomfortable, 

"Wilbur was actually his twin brother. Those two and Tommy were raised by Phil. Right, Techno?" 

"Uhh, yep." 

A pause. Silence. Then: 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

Fundy's composure cracked, a disbelieving smile spread across his face, "You... and... Will? Brothers? Twins?" 

Techno nodded, shifting his balance from one foot to another. It seemed strange to talk about his relationship with Wilbur now, _especially to his orphaned son._

"Look. I'd rather not discuss this right now, not at this kind of event. Can we just... please move on with this funeral?" 

Tubbo smiled again, though it didn't reach his eyes, and ushered his three gobsmacked men towards the venue. He gestured for Techno to follow, and he did, giving the boy a small nod. Despite everything, he appreciated Tubbo's hospitality. 

The venue was simple. At first glance, you might even mistake it for a wedding. Chairs were laid in rows, slowly being occupied with people from all over the SMP in varying stages of grief. There was a newly constructed wooden path that lead down the middle, towards a lavishly decorated shrine made from cobblestone. Flowers of all types and colours were laid across said shrine, which, in the middle, housed a framed photo of Tommy. It wasn't one Techno recognised - the boy was in his signature red and white shirt, face plastered with a comfortingly familiar shit-eating grin, saluting the camera mockingly. 

_Must've been taken by Will,_ Techno thought fondly as he took his seat. 

In the distance, just a few feet away from where the main ceremony was being held, Techno could see a small headstone. He couldn't make out the words from where he sat, though he could see the flag of L'Manberg etched into the stone, glazed with the appropriate colours. It was, admittedly, gorgeous. A warrior's burial, so to speak.

"What are you doing here?" 

Phil's voice came from his right, a welcomed sound to Techno, who looked up to see his friend taking a seat next to him. Idly, he noticed that the other guests chose to leave his row of seats empty. He supposed he was a wanted criminal, if the posters were anything to go by, and his regal attire and boar skull headpiece didn't give him the most... approachable vibe. 

"Thought it was fitting I attended my younger brothers funeral." Came the simple answer. Phil narrowed his eyes as he looked his oldest son up and down, 

"... _Right. Okay._ I'll trust you on this one." He laughed softly, resting a hand on his shoulder, "It's good to see you though, Techno. Things have been rough here. I'm glad you're okay." 

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? In danger?" 

"I'm fine," He smiled, "Just under watch for the meantime, I suppose. Nothing your old man can't handle." 

Techno gave a slow nod - Phil could look after himself, he knew that much, but he couldn't help his protective nature - leaning back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and turning to face Tubbo, who took a place at the lecturn next to Tommy's shrine as the chatter died down. He scanned the crowd, cleared his throat, and began, 

"Hello. Thank you, all, for attending today on such short notice. And thank you to everyone who helped me to prepare this ceremony. It's truly come together better than I could have hoped." His eyes became glassy, "As you all know, Tommy has recently... um, passed away. In exile. And, while he was technically not a citizen of L'Manberg at the time of his death, I still consider him one and thought it best to give him the send off he deserves." 

Movement in the corner of his eye caught Techno's attention, and he chanced a glance to the guests seated across the aisle from him and Phil. Dream, Punz and Sapnap sat in full exchanted armour, listening intently to Tubbo. However, Techno could feel Dream's gaze on him, even from beneath his white porcelain mask. 

"Tommy was... my best friend. My brother, even. He-" Tubbo's voice broke slightly, a tear escaping his eye, "He was everything to me. I don't know what to do now that he's gone, if I'm being totally honest. I dont even know what to say up here." The boy looked towards the photo of Tommy that was set on the shrine, "Tommy... I'm... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you... went the way you did," he took a deep breath, desperately trying to steady his shaking voice and quell the tears threatening to spill from his tired eyes, "I hope you know how much you meant to me. To everyone here. I promise you that we'll make L'Manberg even better than it was before. I promise you we'll find your discs-" a glance was thrown towards both Dream and Skeppy, who straightened up in his seat uncomfortably, "I promise we won't ever forget you, and your obnoxious personality." 

A soft laugh reverberated through the crowd. 

"I'll... I'll miss you, man." Tears began to flow, his grip tightened painfully on the lecturn, "I'll miss you _so_ much, Tommy. Godammit... _GODDAMMIT!"_ His fist came slamming down as the dam broke, broken sobs being carried off by the winter winds. Niki rushed towards the front, taking the boy in her arms and running a hand through his knotted hair, gently leading him back to his seat. 

The anguished cries of a child who's lost their best friend aren't something pleasant. They're not poetic, like some imagine. They're raw and pained. They're screaming and cursing. They're clutching so hard to your clothes or your hair that they might rip. They're hiccups and being unable to breathe. They're distracting, to the point where they need to be removed as everyone else took their places to give speeches about the best friend who's now gone. Techno saw himself, in that moment. In Tubbo. Saw himself punching the concrete walls of a ravine, hair messily cascading around him as he screamed himself hoarse with _why, why not him instead, why did you leave me Wilbur why-_

After a few more speeches from Tommy's close friends in L'Manberg: Niki, Quackity, Fundy, etc., the proceedings moved to the headstone from before, of which Techno could now see the inscription. 

_Rest In Peace  
Tommy Innit  
Friend, Fighter, Brother.  
You will be missed. _

People took their turns, stepping up to the stone and paying their respects. Some saying a couple words in rememberance, others saying goodbye, some staying silent and some simply weeping. Sniffles and sobs accompanyed each goodbye, until... 

_Technoblade._

Everyone went silent as he took his turn, stepping up to the gravestone and kneeling before it. He felt all eyes on him, as he carefully pulled out a newly crafted golden sword and plunged it into the soil in front of the stone. 

"Tommy..." he began, the deafening silence from before becoming even heavier, "You could've come to me, you idiot. I would've helped you. Would I complain? Obviously. But I still would've... helped you. You're my- You were my brother. You didn't have to take the _damn easy way out._ "  
Phil hovered over his eldest son as he spoke, ready to play the comforting dad if necessary. He eyed the man stood across from him, Dream, warily. 

_Who wears armour at a funeral?_

"I've got no one left now, Tommy." Techno continued, laughing softly, "I got Dad, and that's it. Been a pretty bad few months... I... I'm gonna miss you, Toms." He stood, brushing off his cape and smiling softly at the sword, a smile barely visible unless you were searching for it, "Hope you like the sword. Piglin tradition. Wish I could've given one to Will, too." 

Techno looked up from the grave, expecting to see Phil, and his wary smile. Instead, he met the hilt of a netherite blade, and the emotionless smile of Dream's mask. 

"Wow. What a heartfelt speech from a grieving brother, shame I don't believe it." The man laughed, stepping further into Techno's space. 

"Dream! What are you doing? Put that down, please!" Tubbo stepped forward, but was stopped by Punz and his crossbow. 

"Tubbo, you can't be this foolish!" Dream exclaimed, "None of you can! Tommy's body was never found, I refuse to believe he's dead. Techo's hiding him and using the funeral as a cover!" 

"Dream. Please. I'll go to war with you when I'm not mourning my little brother." 

"As if I'd believe that! You're not even sad! Everyone here is crying except you!" 

Techno sighed softly, "I never get a damn break, do I? Threatened twice at a funeral, what a day." 

He laughed humourlessly as he reached up to the leather strap that fastened the boar skull to his head. It was something of a comfort, the skull, made him feel more at home with himself and his Piglin heritage, not to mention it allowed him to mask his emotions easier since it covered his eyes. However, it seemed emotions were necessary for this event. He unfastened the strap, letting the skull fall off of his face into his open palms. 

"Oh, my god..." 

"Techno?" 

The emotionless Blood God stood before the SMP, tear tracks staining his scarred face. Dream faltered as Techno stepped towards him, puffy red eyes and even more fresh tears throwing him off balance. 

"Is this enough proof for you Dream?" he asked, "Have you harassed me enough? Are you satisfied?!" He laughed, almost psychotically. Dream took a step backwards as Techno took one forwards, gesturing wildly to the gravestone. "I don't do emotions, Dream. I have an image to maintain. But I won't sit and have you accuse me of harboring my brother and letting people think he's dead. Even I'm not that heartless." 

Dream lowered his sword slightly, unsure, "... Tommy's... you don't know where he is? He's actually... dead?" 

Techno laughed again, brokenly, "YES, Dream! My little brother is fucking DEAD! _HE KILLED HIMSELF!_ Both of my brothers are DEAD! And I did nothing to help them because I'm a selfish asshole," he stepped even further towards Dream, into the tip of his sword with a maniacal grin, "Dont think I don't know why you're lookin' for Tommy. I know what you were doin' to him. What you were telling him. What you made him believe. I read his journals. I know. I know... And let me tell you this, Dream," Another step forward, until their faces were mere inches apart and Dream's blade was digging into Techno's stomach, "If you go anywhere near Phil, I will rip you apart limb from limb. You've taken every single one of my family from me. You enabled Wilbur. You broke Tommy. _I will make sure you pay for that_." 

Tears fell freely and quickly from Techno's eyes now, his face crumpled into a picture of pure pain and grief. As he stumbled backwards, away from Dream, past Phil and the other SMP members, it was clear to everyone that TommyInnit was truely dead. To see someone as stoic as Techno break down in such a manner was something none of them would ever forget. As he dissappeared into the forest, Dream finally lowered his sword and shakily exhaled, 

"Rest in peace, Tommy Innit, I guess." he whispered.

"I'm home!" 

Techno called downstairs as he entered his small, snowy cottage, kicking off his boots and cape and immediately taking a place next to the welcoming warmth of the fire. He heard some crashing from the basement, a groan, and then someone coming up the ladder. He peered over his shoulder in time to see a mop of messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes peek up from underneath the floorboards, 

"Techno! Big man! Big T! How was my funeral?" Tommy laughed, handing his brother a golden apple as he sat beside him at the fire. Techno sighed as he eyed the fruit, 

"Would've been better if you were actually dead." 

"WHAT? Why!?" 

"I'd have so many more golden apples if you weren't here." 

Tommy laughed, pulling out another golden apple from his pocket and taking a bite before Techno could stop him, pulling an exasperated sigh from his older brother. 

"They're good man! Absorption and shit. Makes me feel STRONG!" He threw the core into the flames and quietly watched it burn, "... Did they believe you? What did you say?" 

Techno leant back, looking up towards the ceiling, "Mm... Not much. Gave a little speech. Dream didn't believe me so I had to pull out some fake tears, but I got there in the end." 

"Fake tears? You can fake cry?" 

"Yup. Battle tactic. Start cryin', throw them off, surprise attack." 

"That's dirty." Tommy said, scandalised. "But it works, I guess." 

A comfortable silence fell over the pair. There were unspoken questions, of course - Tubbo, Phil, Dream - but those were for another day. 

"Am I safe then?" Tommy asked, looking towards Techno hopefully. Techno met his gaze, a smile spread across his features, sharp teeth glinting in the light, 

"Tommy, no one's huntin' for you now. You're a dead man walking."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all in one go after not writing for like three years so don't be too harsh pls... thank u. this was just a thought i had
> 
> for context: techno attends tommys funeral and puts on a show so dream will think he's dead and stop hunting him. phil knows his sons are together so that's why hes confused when techno shows up :]
> 
> (I PROMISE I CAN WRITE BETTER THAN THIS IF I TRY LMFAO)


End file.
